Avan Jogia
Avan Tudor Jogia (born February 9th, 1992; Vancouver, British Columbia) is a Canadian actor. He is well known for portrayal as Beck Oliver on the TV series Victorious. His best friend is co-star Victoria Justice, who portrays Tori Vega, (See: Vavan). He launched and is a part of the "Straight But Not Narrow" campaign along with his co-star Matt Bennett, who portrays Robbie Shapiro (See Avatt). He and Matt were also roommates for a year. He is currently in a relationship with actress Zoey Deutch. Career Avan started taking acting classes at age 13, and later got an agent. He got his first break in acting in 2006, as Danny Araujo in A Girl Like Me: The Gwen Araujo Story, directed by Oscar nominee Agnieszka Holland. In 2007, he appeared in The CW TV series Aliens in America as the character "Sam." In 2008 he appeared as Champ on Gym Teacher: The Movie and Tajid in Spectacular!, both for the Nickelodeon network. Avan also portrays Ben Stark in the TV series Caprica a spin-off of Battlestar Galactica on the Sci Fi Channel. Film and Television Trivia *Full name: Avan Tudor Jogia *Birthdate: February 9th, 1992 *Eye color: Brown *Star sign: Aquarius *He was born in Vancouver, British Columbia (Canada) *He is of Irish and Welsh descent on his mothers side, and Gujarati Indian descent on his father's side. *His character Beck was born in Canada, just like him. *He lived with Matt for a year. *He has been absent in 4 Victorious episodes. *His twitter account is @ATJogia. *He is good friends with actor Josh Hutcherson. *He is seen playing pool on MTV Cribs with Josh Hutcherson. *His possible male best friend is Matt Bennett. *His best friend is Victoria Justice, who he met while filming Spectacular! *He thinks that Leon's speaking voice is 'the funniest thing ever' (according to a YouTube video). *He launched the "Straight But Not Narrow" campaign, an awareness campaign featuring straight men talking to other straight men about not discriminating against gay men. He is friends with several of the other activists of the campaign, including Matt Bennett (who plays Robbie Shapiro), Josh Hutcherson (from "The Hunger Games")--Jogia actually has a cameo at the end of Josh Hutcherson's video as part of the campaign) and Leon Thomas III (André Harris). *His favorite nursery rhyme is 'Didn't Leave Nothing But The Baby.' *He likes old rock and roll music, indie music, and punk music. *His favorite White Stripes songs are 'Doorbell' and their cover of 'One More Cup Of Coffee For The Road.' *He has one older brother named Ketan. *He has dyslexia (according to his Formspring). *His favorite song from 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' is 'Sweet Transvestite.' *He has some family in Sydney and an uncle who lives in Melbourne (both cities in Australia). *His favorite colors are red and dark green. *He loves soccer, and his favorite team is Arsenal. *He left formal schooling after finishing the 10th grade. *His celebrity crush is Natalie Portman. *Actors he would like to work with are Johnny Depp, Phillip Seymore Hoffman, and Robert Downey Jr. *He has a tattoo on his stomach, a quote from his favorite writer Hunter S. Thompson: "Buy the ticket, take the ride." *When not working, he likes to travel and mostly divides his time among Canada, America, France, and England. *He is very good at doing a british accent, as seen throughout Victorious. *He speaks some French and is trying to learn more. *He has posted pictures on Twitter of his dog. *He says he would like to have 2 children. *His height is about 5' 11½" (1.82 m) *According to the August 2007 issue of the Indo-Canadian publication Mehfil Magazine, Avan's dream role is to star as Pi Patel in a film adaptation of Yann Martel's bestselling novel, Life of Pi. *According to Right Celebrity and several other sources, he has two famous cousins, Vivek and Janak Lodhia. *He has stated that his parents made up the name Avan. *Auditioned for M. Night Shyamalan's The Last Airbender.' *He says his dad always made him write down his goals every New Year. *He has a habit of sneezing twice after eating a mint (confirmed on Twitter by Victoria.) Twitter Feed From Avan Jogia's Twitter: Avan's Photo Gallery External links * Avan Jogia Twitter * Avan Jogia Tumblr * Avan Jogia Fanmail Addresses * Avan Jogia Formspring * Avan Jogia Facebook Jogia, Avan Jogia, Avan Jogia, Avan Jogia, Avan Jogia, Avan